Of Constellations and Sweaters
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: Mabel and Dipper were sepreated when they were kids. They don't remember each other, though Mabel has dreams of when she was little. Believe me, the story is better than it sounds. No flames, please. Don't like, don't read. Crappy summary is crappy.
1. Hello world! My name is Mabel

**A/N: Shit happens**

* * *

_"Look Mabel, the big dipper," a young boy said, pointing to the sky as the young girl, who was the owner of said name, looked up towards where his finger guided her eyes._

_The stars sparkled in the sky, making a smile build up on Mabel's lips._

_"It's so pretty," Mabel whispered, before she looked around the sky more. "Are there other star pictures?" she asked, looking into the eyes of the boy next to her._

_They were a hue of hazel, but towards the iris they faded into a beautiful green as he animatedly talked of all the other constellations he knew of. Mabel giggled as she watched his excitement, joining his eyes as he looked around, pointing._

_"And this one is my favorite," he spoke, walking behind her and guiding her hand, making the shape. "It's called Leo."_

_Mabel looked behind her, a questioning look in her eyes. "Why is he your favorite?" she asked inquisitively._

_"Because that's the very first one that Allen showed me." he replied, smiling._

_Mabel giggled again at the thought of her cousin._

* * *

An alarm rang out loudly, making Mabel jump at the noise. Her head was fuzzy as she sat, still remembering the dream that had been filling her head moments ago.

'Why do I keep dreaming about that?' she thought to herself. She didn't understand what the point was to her dream. Did she somehow have an odd obsession with constellations that she was unsure of?

"Ugh..." she sighed out, letting her hair fall over her shoulders and into her face. A snort came out from under the covors, and Mabel picked the covors up to see Waddles, her pet pig. She smiled at him, petting his head in affection before yawning.

"Mabel, turn off the darn alarm clock before I come in there and break it over your head."

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan!" she replied, letting out an 'oompff' as she hit the top of the alarm clock, clicking it off. "Alright, Waddles, time for me to get up." she pet him again, scratching her head and arms.

"Hurry up, kid, or you'll be late for school." he said, knocking twice on the door before opening it. He nodded to Mabel as she got up, stretching her arms and legs and yawning.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, do you know anything about constellations?" she asked, walking towards her mirror to look at her reflection. She picked up her hairbrush, letting the teeth of the brush run through her hair, taking out the tangles.

"What's that now?" he asked, looking at her in the mirror. He walked over towards her and grabbed the hairband that was sitting on the stand with a few stray blush trays. "Constellations?" he asked. "Why the heck do you want to know about those?"

Mabel shrugged, watching Stan put her headband in her hair after she was done brushing it.

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan." she said, smiling at him before shooing him out. "Now I have to get dressed, I'll be down in a few."

Stan nodded and began walking out, nearly closing the door, before looking back in. "And get constellations out of your head, alright?" he said, winking at her, "Or else you might become one of the mysteries of the Shack here." he laughed at himself before closing the door and walking downstairs. Waddles had followed him out, going down to run around outside, probably to play in the mud too.

Mabel waited until the footsteps stopped echoing on the stairs before walking to her closet.

"What to wear today?" she asked herself, looking through her clothes. She had grown out of her sweaters, though every now and then she would wear them. She thought it made her look cute when she was a fifteen year old highschooler.

Her thoughts went back to her dream, and she smiled once she saw one of her favorite sweaters; a purple and green one, meshed with other colours to look like the galaxy. On it were also little yellow sparkles, as if they were stars.

"Perfect," she said, smiling. She pulled out a pair of black jeans that had a bedazzled pattern on it. It went from the right pocket down her leg in a swirling pattern, sometimes straying off at certain points and becoming little dots hanging off of the swirl. They were her favorite pair; a mixture of cuteness and yet seeming to have a sense of being a young adult as well.

"Mabel! Get down here, your ride is waiting!" Stan said, his voice sounding a bit angry, though with normal gruffness.

"Alright!" she called down. "Sorry for taking so long! Just another minute!" she finished getting ready, her sweater over her torso, and her jeans hugging her legs.

The red car was stuttering out in front of the Mystery Shack, waiting for Mabel to take her to school. A red head sat in the front of the car, her hat obscuring her hair, making it messy, but in a cute kind of way.

"Sorry for making you wait, Wendy!" she called out, running through the leaves to the car door. She opened it and took a seat, slipping her shoes on.

"Don't worry about it, kid," Wendy said, a smirk on her lips as she began driving towards the town.

* * *

The drive was short enough, though Mabel still wished she could've had more time this morning. Her stomach was growling like crazy, since she had forgotten to grab the toast that Stan had put out for her. People in her first period were looking at her, more than they usually did.

She lowered her head slightly, embarrassed at herself.

'Why even try?' she thought to herself. 'It's not like anyone likes me anyways.' she thought sadly before looking back up.

"Class," the teacher spoke cheerily. "Today in english we will be doing the long awaited project that we've been researching for weeks."

A chatter began amoungst the students, who were unaware of what she was talking about. Mabel rolled her eyes, seeing as she must be one of the only people to actually pay attention. The teacher let out a sigh, seeing as she understood as well that no one had been paying attention.

"I've been talking about it for a while now," she began again. "For the next few weeks, every Thursday we will be sending and receiving letters from people who we don't know. We are going to make a study of whether or not we can make friends with the other person or not." she explained, looking at the few students who weren't sleeping and actually paid attention. "Today, we will begin by writing a semi short letter, telling this person about yourself. Since you don't know their name, you will leave the envelope that you receive blank, and it will be passed out to a random student in one of the other English classes here in Oregon."

A blonde girl raised her hand, the jewelry around her wrist clattering as it went up. "But Ms. Somers, what happens after we write them." she asked, snootily, her rings rubbing together in a short screeching noise. She smirked with her friends at the teacher.

"Well, Pacifica," she said, a hint of irritation in her voice. "Since I doubt anyone will like you, you can just stop writing them when we're done."

Pacifica's mouth hung agape for a moment before she composed herself. She let out an angry huff.

Mabel giggled softly at that, and turned her head slightly to see what Pacifica's friend thought of the teacher's words.

"Moving on, class," Ms. Somers said, leaning over her desk to get something off of it. She held in her hands writing paper and envelopes. "One envelope a piece. Extra paper will be up here on my desk." she said quickly, walking around and passing out the paper and envelopes.

Mabel smiled as she grabbed the envelope and paper from Ms. Somers hand. She grinned wider when she realized that this would give her a great oppourtunity.

'Maybe they won't judge me,' she thought quietly to herself, letting out a happy sigh as she began to quickly get started on her letter. 'Maybe we'll become friends, and I won't have to feel so alone anymore.'

"Okay class, I'll let you get started. Take your time, this is all we're doing for class today."

Mabel felt a surge of happiness run through her as she tackled this project.

'I can't wait til I get a reply!'

* * *

**And there you have it. The first chapter of my Pinecest. If you don't like it, why did you even click on the story. Did you see the picture and the description? And the tags? I mean COME ON people. Actually look. And don't hate because you think it's gross or don't like it. Do that and you're just wasting your time and my time. So yea.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I loved writing this, and I'll get on the next chapter as soon as I can ^_^ **


	2. Hi, I'm Dipper

**Shit happens**

* * *

_'Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.'_

A hand flew from under the covers, slapping the loud sounding clock on the nitestand. A groan followed the loud slap, the hand slithering back under the covers.

"Dipper Nathanial Hayter! Get up and down here, now!" An angry, feminine voice called. A sigh, followed by another, more distant frustrated yell, echoed in his ears.

The boy who had just been called, sighed at the voice. He didn't move, however, he just laid in bed, his eyes closing.

'I don't want to go to school...' he thought bitterly.

Another loud noise interrupted his thoughts, and he quickly sprang out of bed. The noise was a loud bang, and he knew what that meant. If he didn't get up, his mom's boyfriend would _make _him get up. He wouldn't hurt Dipper, but he liked his mom's boyfriend, and didn't want to make him mad. Dipper didn't like the thought of this, and shook his head, getting his messy hair out of his eyes, but not enough to show the birthmark on his head.

"Alright, Aelicia! I'm up!" He yelled through his door, angrily punching it with his fist.

"Don't you hit your door, mister, or I'll have Terry come up there!" Aelicia yelled back, her voice growing even more annoyed and impatient.

"Whatever," Dipper scoffed under his breath. He didn't care what Terry would do. Terry couldn't hurt him, because then Dipper could leave over child abuse. And then his 'mommy' wouldn't be able to get her 'help' that she 'oh-so-needed' all the time. But they did much worse. They always said that sticks and stones could break your bones, but words can never hurt you. That was a bunch of bull.

Walking over to his dresser, he pulled open the drawer. In it were his under clothes, stuff like underwear and socks. He took off the boxers he was wearing, deeming them dirty as he threw them in the dirty clothes pile. He needed to shower after school, today; it had been two days or so since he'd last had one, and even though he wasn't exactly that anti-germ, he did have some hygene likeness in him. He didn't exactly like smelling like a sewer like some of the guys he knew did. That was just disgusting.

"I said get down here!"

"I'm changing, dammit!" Dipper screamed, slamming the drawer after getting out a new pair of clean boxers.

He slid them on and went to the second drawer, opening it up to reveal his tee shirts. He pulled out a simple one with a design of a tribal fire fox on it, with the words 'Burnt but not Broken' on it. He slipped it on quickly, closing that drawer as well, and opening the bottom one. He pulled out a pair of worn black jeans and slid them on as well, faintly hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. He hurried as quick as he could, opening his closet and pulling out an orange hoodie and pulling it past his head and shoulders, pushing his arms through the arm holes and fitting it perfect. He looked in his mirror quickly, brushing his fingers through his brown locks and staring at his green-hazel eyes.

A light knock rapped on the door. Dipper's heart sank and he turned toward it, the handle moving and then opening it.

"Dipper," a deep voice bellowed out. "I believe your mother told you to come downstairs. She has something to talk to you about."

Dipper nodded, pulling open his top drawer again to get socks, then rushing past Terry and down the steps. His mother waited for him at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes were angry, and her arms folded over her chest.

"Dipper," she began. "I am very angry with you."

'Who would've guessed?' he thought to himself, his eyes not giving away his dwaddling head inserts.

"I've been notified by the principal that you have begun falling asleep in class." she unfolded her arms as Terry thumped down the stairs. She held her arms open to embrace him, trying to show off to Terry how much of a 'great' mother she was. Dipper grimaced at her, and she put her arms down. "Fine. But you're grounded, mister, until this stops, and you pay more attention in class, you _will not_ be able to see your friends,"

'Don't have any,' Dipper sighed to himself.

"Play video games,"

'I've got other things to do,' he rolled his eyes, listening intently to his mother.

"And you are to not go anywhere after you get home from school." she finished. Dipper gawked at her, needing more explanation. "I mean, no outside, unless I need you to do an errand for me, or to take out the trash, understand?"

Angry was building up in Dipper. His hands raised to his hat that was on the hanging rack beside his mother's face, and slapped it on his head. This wasn't fair; she knew that he liked to go out to their woods and think.

"I understand no friends, but no woods?!" he exclaimed, his fury beginning to seethe from his teeth. "You _know_ that's where I go to clear my head! It helps me feel better!" He cried out, turning on his heel and pushing through the front door. As he did, his friend was walking by, almost to his front door. The much larger man was smiling gleefully at the smaller boy.

"Hey dude, what's eating you this morning?" the man said in a deep, kind of lispy accent.

"Nothing, Soos." He replied quickly. "Let's just get to school and get things done with."

The taller, bulgier, tan foreign man nodded to his pal and hit him lightly on the arm. "Cheer up, dude, at least we got it easy." He smirked towards Dipper, making the angry teen not so upset. He nodded to the blundering man and they forth towards school.

* * *

"Class!" the teacher announced his loud voice. "Today we have received letters from the school in Gravity Falls. Today we will be reading them and replying to them, so take your time and we will send them out at the end of the day. If you need more time to reply, then give the letter to me at the end of the day _or_ stay after school if you need to. I will call and inform your parents if you need to do this." he finished, walking around and handing out letters to his class.

"Sir, what are we doing with these letter's again?" a short, pudgy, white haired boy called from in front of Dipper. The brown haired boy shook his head at the moron who everyone thought was a genius.

"To see if we can befriend others, Gideon." he explained quickly, handing Dipper a neat looking envelope; although, unlike everyone else's, there were drawings on it. The teacher gave him a look as if to say, sorry, I'm just handing them out in the order I got them.

Dipper shrugged and examined the envelope; there were dogs with ice cream, and a flying dolphin with muscular arms, shooting rainbows from its mouth. He found these humorous, and was wondering what he would find on the inside, where the other persons thoughts were. When he turned the envelope around, he saw a drawing of a pig with brown spots on it. It was sitting where he had to open the letter, so he felt kind of bad for having to rip it apart in order to open it, but he did anyways.

He pulled out the delicate paper from inside, and began unfolding the letter. The writing wasn't neat, but it wasn't sloppy, either. It was like a childish handwriting, but it was also legible, and slightly neat. He looked down and began reading.

_Hi, my name is Mabel. It's nice to get to meet someone new. _

_I guess I have to introduce myself. Teacher says so. I like sweaters. And stars. They're two of my favorite things on the planet. _

_Oh! And my pet pig, Waddles. I named him Waddles cause he waddles. HA. _

_So anyways, I don't know what else to say. I'm guessing you're probably a sophomore too. I'm fifteen. That's about it. Hope to hear from you soon! _

_-Mabel Pines_

Dipper felt curiousity swelling through him, and he smiled to himself. This girl seemed to be a happy kind of person, and he liked that. He needed another happy being to be able to talk to while he went through the troubles of his mother being awful and her boyfriend not paying enough attention to notice it.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his notebook and began writing to this girl.

_Dear Mabel_

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter two. How was it? I hope it was okay, and yea, Dipper's mom is a bitch. More of his life will be revealed later in chapters, though, so don't worry! In fact, make up your own theories and stuff and send me PM's or reviews, on what you think is happening and why and what you think will happen ^_^ See you guys soon!**


End file.
